


never not

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lowercase, M/M, Movie Night, Oops, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minsung is loud, seungjin is the superior ship, woojin is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the film has around an hour left, and hyunjin can't wait to end the movie run and go to bed. when the antagonist starts yelling, seungmin's body jolts and his hold on hyunjin tightens, going lax when hyunjin quickly snatches the remote up and turns the volume down.seungmin's eyebrows uncrease and the tension bleeds out of his shoulders when hyunjin pats his back reassuringly.  his breathing steadies, and hyunjin finally relaxes his arms and attempts to refocus on the movie.failing to do so, he decides to enjoy the close-up view of his boyfriend. his fingers brush over his eyelids as he counts seungmin's eyelashes. he allows his pointer finger to trail down the boy's face, going from the bridge of his nose to soft pink lips. a smile graces his own lips when he thinks back to their first kiss.





	never not

**Author's Note:**

> i highly recommend listening to Never Not by Lauv while reading this!  
> please don't flop i actually like this fic oops  
> enjoy!

[1:33AM]

the glare of the tv breaks through the darkness of the living room that hyunjin and seungmin are in. hours have passed by, and seungmin has (inevitably) failed to stay awake for their movie marathon. hyunjin had sighed when the boy in his lap started releasing soft snores. 

he feels a tug on the collar of his t-shirt and sees seungmin's hands clenching and unclenching around the material. attempting to focus on the movie, he softly tugs at his boyfriend's hands until his grip loosens and his hands fall slack to his sides. 

the characters drone on as the movie progresses. hyunjin himself nearly falls asleep until he feels arms attempting to fully wrap themselves around him, but failing to do so because of hyunjin's back being pressed to the couch.

when hyunjin looks down to investigate his snoozing boyfriend, the scene of the movie changes and bathes seungmin in a soft yellow glow.

sleeping seungmin decides that the half hug he has on hyunjin is enough and nuzzles his face into his chest. the boy hums contentedly and hyunjin lets out the smallest giggle at the cute action.

seungmin's soft hair dances with his fingers as hyunjin runs his hand through the slightly tangled hair. two faint lip smacks come from the sleeping boy, happy with his boyfriend's warmth. hyunjin smiles widely, lips nearly splitting from the stretch of his mouth.

the film has around an hour left, and hyunjin can't wait to end the movie run and go to bed. when the antagonist starts yelling, seungmin's body jolts and his hold on hyunjin tightens, going lax when hyunjin quickly snatches the remote up and turns the volume down.

seungmin's eyebrows uncrease and the tension bleeds out of his shoulders when hyunjin pats his back reassuringly. his breathing steadies, and hyunjin finally relaxes his arms and attempts to refocus on the movie.

failing to do so, he decides to enjoy the close-up view of his boyfriend. his fingers brush over his eyelids as he counts seungmin's eyelashes. he allows his pointer finger to trail down the boy's face, going from the bridge of his nose to soft pink lips. a smile graces his own lips when he thinks back to their first kiss.

  
  
  
  


_ they had been on a midnight walk, hands loosely laced with each others', hyunjin's bomber jacket draped across seungmin's thin figure. their sneakers thudded on the pavement, seemingly in time with their pulse.  _

_ the quietest sound of rushing cars from the nearby highway could be heard. a light breeze brushed through the silent neighborhood. this was all muted by the shared earbuds that connect the two boys.  _

_ 'for as long as i live' _

_ seungmin balanced himself on the concrete ledge. _

_ 'and as long as i love' _

_ he kept their hands interlocked and continued to walk down the dimly lit street. _

_ 'i will never not think about you' _

_ his shoelace tangled with his sneaker. _

_ 'you' _

_ he fell sideways and braced himself for impact, but instead he met a pair of strong arms. _

_ 'i will never not think about you.' _

_ at that moment, the earbuds fell out of their ears and the only sound they heard was the sound of their heartbeats. fast paced thumps pounded in seungmin's ears as he met hyunjin's eyes. _

_ said eyes trailed down to the pretty pink lips of the shorter boy, and suddenly the only person in the world that mattered to hyunjin was seungmin. he closed the distance between the two and leaned in, his eyes fluttered shut and blocked out the light of the flickering streetlight.  _

_ seungmin blushed and looked at the long eyelashes of the boy in from of him. he's breathtaking, even in the dim orange light of the street lamp. when hyunjin pulled away, he saw a pretty boy with a flushed face and red lips. _

_ from then on, hyunjin decided that he would do anything to continue to see seungmin like that. _

_ and from then on, seungmin decided that he would do everything to continue to feel hyunjin's lips pressed against his. _

  
  
  
  


hyunjin's flashback is interrupted by the sound of a door opening. he sees a figure clad in black appear at the hallway beside the living room.

his insomniac roommate, chan. 

looking up from the man's black socks, he sees a messy head of blonde hair and tired eyes. 

"you've got a little something on your shirt," the older boy groggily points out. 

hyunjin laughs, causing seungmin to stir. 

"woojin says he's coming over for the night," chan continues. "he's tired of hearing minho and jisung moaning in their apartment and can't stay at felix's house either because their bedpost is constantly hitting the wall between their guest room and felix's room.

"ah," hyunjin makes a noise of understanding. he looks down and finds that seungmin is still sound asleep. 

"we're gonna share the pull-out bed under the couch," chan states. "clear it within ten minutes! love you bye," the australian leaves the room.

now hyunjin has a problem. seungmin is still deep asleep. he gently shakes the boy in the oversized hoodie and lifts him off of his chest. 

his eyelids stay clamped shut, eyes forming wrinkles at the corners. rubbing the fatigue out of his eyes, he looks at his boyfriend with his eyelids drooping down. 

"pup, we've got to go to our room now."

he pouts and let's out a short, whiny "no".

"but baby, channie-hyung has to use the couch. your brother is coming over," hyunjin explains.

"pup wants to stay with hyunjins," seungmin replies. "hyunjins is warm. woojin can sleep on the floor."

the taller boy takes one look at the younger's pouty frown and nearly melts. "babyboy, you'll still be with me in our room." 

the red-haired boy ponders on this for a bit, but then again replies with a tiny "no".

hyunjin makes a noise of mock annoyance. "i'll give you kisses?"

seungmin thinks some more until he finally comes to a decision. "okay. but minnie wants hyunjins to hug him to sleep."

hyunjin smiles. "i was going to do that anyways."

seungmin's hands make grabby motions to hyunjin. "carry me?" 

in one big swoop, hyunjin scoops the tiny boy up and carries him bridal style to their shared room. he sets seungmin down on the bed and pulls the comforter over him, crawling into bed with him. 

the boy in the hoodie turns over so that he's facing hyunjin. said boy softly smiles and slowly leans in to press his lips onto his boyfriend's. he trails his kisses down seungmin's neck and back up. nipping at the near-asleep boy's bottom lip, he pressed a final, long kiss to his lips and wraps his arms around the smaller. 

seungmin's head rests in the crook of hyunjin's neck and he hums contentedly as he nuzzles his face further into his warm boyfriend. hyunjin tightens his hold on seungmin and breathes the smell of his shampoo in. before the boy falls asleep, he leans down and whispers into his ear.

  
  
  


_ "i will never not think about you." _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it oops  
> this was my first oneshot i hope it was okay?  
> comments and kudos are appreciated sksksk i wanna know how im doing  
> thank you for reading! !!!


End file.
